Engine Sentai Go-Onger
The name for the 2008 Super Sentai series. Go-Onger features a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008. And its footage will be used for Power Rangers R.P.M. Characters Go-onger "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red! The Burning Crimson Speed Kings!! We are the Go-on Mach Team!" "Just Correct!! Go-on Blue!" "Smile Blooming!! Go-on Yellow! The 3 G's are together today as a unit!! G3 Princess!" "Dokidoki Delight!! Go-on Green!" "Dash Dynamic!! Go-on Black!" "Persevering on the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!" "Break Limit!! Go-on Gold!" "Sparkling World!! Go-on Silver!" "Take Off! Go-on Wings!" * First Set: These are the original Go-Ongers, appearing in episode 1. ** Sosuke Esumi / Go-on Red ** Renn Kousaka / Go-on Blue ** Saki Rouyama / Go-on Yellow * Second Set: These become Go-Ongers in episode 2 and gain their Engines in episode 4 ** Hanto Jou / Go-on Green ** Gunpei Ishihara / Go-on Black * Go-on Wings: The separate team from KiraKira World. ** Hiroto Sutou / Go-on Gold ** Miu Sutou / Go-on Silver Engines "I've got a tank full of courage, a highway star!! Engine Speedor!" "The stylish, dashing safety driver!! Engine Buson!" "The Charming and spunky tough girl!! Engine Bear RV!" "The easygoing dreamer!! Engine Birca!" "The hard-boiled dispatch!! Engine Gunpherd!" "The giant celebrity!! Engine Carrigator!" "Freely tricky!! Engine Toripter!" "Silvery air master!! Engine Jetras!" "Everyone's in first class!! Engine Jum-bowhale!" Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. *Engine-O G12 - Engines 1 to 12 combined **Engine-O G9 - Engines 1 to 9 combined *** Engine-O G6 - Engines 1 to 6 combined **** Engine Gattai Engine-O - Engines 1 to 3 Combined - The first main robot ***** Engine Speedor - condor/racing car ***** Engine Buson - lion/bus ***** Engine Bear RV - bear/4wd truck **** Engine Gattai GunBir-O - Engines 4 to 6 Combined - The second main robot ***** Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle ***** Engine Gunpherd - german shepherd/police car ***** Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer *** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O - Engines 7 to 9 Combined - The third main robot ****Engine Toripter - rooster/helicopter ****Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet ****Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet **Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O - Engines 10 to 12 - The fourth main robot ***Engine Kishamoth - a Mammoth Train ***Engine Tyrain - a Tyrannosaurus Liner ***Engine Kerain - a Triceratops Liner * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT Engine Warriors The Engine Warriors are beings that can assume Engine form. They appear for the first time in the movie *Engine Daishogun- a Shogun-themed Engine-O formed from the three Enshuu no Senshi **Enshuu no Senshi RetsuTaka- a warrior who can assume a black Speedor form **Enshuu no Senshi ShishiNoshin- a warrior who can assume a black Buson form **Enshuu no Senshi TsukiNowa- a warrior who can assume a black Bear RV form Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy! Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!/"Love me or Regret it! Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! A flash comes to me. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" ** Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein *** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) **** Bakki (24) ** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas ** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Rena Kegareshi (14) * Uguts ** Beauty Uguts (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Incinerator Barbaric Machine (1, Movie) **Speaker Barbaric Machine (6, Movie) **Lens Barbaric Machine (9, Movie) **Antenna Barbaric Machine (11) **Vacuum Barbaric Machine (18) **Balloon Barbaric Machine (21) **Dowsing Barbaric Machine (27) **Mike Barbaric Machine (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Pipe Barbaric Machine (2, Movie) **Spray Barbaric Machine (4, Movie) **Gas Cylinder Barbaric Machine (7, Movie) **Trigger Barbaric Mahchine (13) **Heater Barbaric Machine (14) **Oil Barbaric Machine (16) **Manhole Barbaric Machine (28) **Straw Barbaric Machine (30) **Sludge Barbaric Machine (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Scoop Barbaric Machine (3, Movie) **(Electro)magnet Barbaric Machine (5, Movie) **Boring Barbaric Machine (8, Movie) **Electrical Generator Barbaric Machine (12) **Dynamite Barbaric Machine (17) **(Chain)saw Barbaric Machine (19-20) **Spinning Mule Barbaric Machine (22) **Hammer Barbaric Machine (29) **Drill Barbaric Machine (32-33) *Others: **Mirror Barbaric Machine (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Horonderthals (35) Other Characters Arsenal * '''Change Souls: chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellular Go-Phone: transformation device for Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting the Change Soul the rangers can transform. Also can summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: special transformation item for Green and Black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the Go-Ongers can transform. ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger: special device of KiraKira World. this is transformation for Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "KiraKira Change Soul" the rangers can transform. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls: Mini-memory card type divices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts: mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. *'Go-On Gear': The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc: ** Super Highway Buster: Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. *** Highway Buster: Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. **** Road Saber: sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street **** Garage Launcher: cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage **** Racing Bullet: what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car *** Junction Rifle: Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. **** Bridge Axe: axe for Go-On Green, modeled after a bridge **** Cowl Laser: cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle ** Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode. ** Wing Booster: Blaster for Go-on Gold and Silver, Formed from the henshin devices and weapons Go-On Wings use: *** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger *** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Booster ** GanGan Mantan Gun *** Self-Changing Mantan Gun: Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine and Refuel Souls put in. *** GanGanBer: A new side-weapon to go with Engine Kishamoth, Engine Tyrain, and Engine Kerain. It has a stick and gun mode, mush like the Mantan Gun. It can be united with the Mantan Gun to make the GanGan Mantan Gun. It also appears to be able to hold three engine souls at once. Engines The Go-Onger's greatest allies, the Engines, combine their Engine Souls and Engine Cast to grow to their normal size, and serve as the Go-Onger's mecha. * Engine-O G12 ** Engine-O G9 *** Engine-O G6 **** Engine Gattai Engine-O (Gattai Series 01-03) - The Go-onger's 1st and Main robot. It is formed from Engine Speedor (A hybrid between a Condor/a Sports Car), Engine Bus-on (A hybrid between a Lion/a Bus), and Engine Bear RV (A hybrid between a Bear/a RV). Speedor forms the chest, head and arms. Bus-on forms the waist and legs. Bearrv forms the "Belt" area, and back. Engine-O is armed with the Go-on Sword and the V-Shield. **** Engine Gattai GunBir-O (Gattai Series 04-06) - The Go-Onger's 2nd main robot is piloted by Go-On Green and Go-On Black. A hybrid between a Trailer with a Alligator, the Carrigator forms the body, legs and head of the GunBir-O, and Birca (Green) and Gunpherd (Black) form the arms. GunBir-O is controlled by Green and Black. *** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O (Gattai Series 07-09) - The Go-Onger's 3th main robot is piloted by Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. A hybrid between a whale with a jumboplane, the Jum-bowhale forms the body, legs and head of the SeiKuu-O, and Toripter (Gold) and Jetoras (Silver) form the arms. SeiKuu-O is controlled by Gold and Silver. ** Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O (Gattai Series 10-12) - The Go-Onger's 4th main robot. Power Rangers adaption Engine Sentai Go-Onger is set to be produced into the 17th straight season of Power Rangers. According to Jetix and Toon Disney the specific name will be R.P.M. Notes * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on." * comes from the Japanese phrase for . Rumors * There is going to be an Extra Hero called EngineMan, who is responsible for a power-up for the team and Kyouretsu-O's appearance. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Over-Technology